Angel
The Angel is one of the two basic Tier 1 characters that you can acquire by reaching level 30 with a Wisp. Unlike their devil counterpart the angel has a longer stun and a heal. Their auto attacks also deal double damage making the angel a good choice if you want to go for either an AGI or INT awakening. Evolution To evolve into the Angel you must first reach level 30 with a Wisp and walk up to Helper Lucifare in the spawning area. He will then teleport you to an area where you can find both an Angel and a Devil. Kill the tiny Angel to get a guaranteed drop from her, that you can then use to awaken into her. As an angel you can choose to evolve into any of the standard tier characters by killing the Devil of awakening Ariser , or you can choose to evolve into the hidden class sitael . Hidden character " Sitael " To start the trial to become Sitael you need to be level 2000 and walk into the "area restricted by sitael" ''while holding an azrael spirit. the mechanics of this fight is that you have a certain amount of mana to cast spells. Using a spell while 0 mana will instakill you. As you get low hp you will get a ''red crtitical '' above your head. And when you get even lower hp you will get a ''yellow CRITICAL . Because of this the only worthy spell using is your W'' as your Q simple doesn't do enough and heal is useless because of the crit mechanic. Once azrael reaches 50% hp he will lose his +2000 armor bonus but gains ''Fury giving him max attack speed. Even though the whole fight is just getting low and pressing your "w" once you are at the yellow critical, it is the hardest trial because of the stat requirement to actually kill him. with only samuel gear and pride, it can take about 70.000 int or agi before you can take him down. Note: The stats listed are in base stats (white stats) . Skills Divine Light Q Effect: throws a projectile that deals damage Damage: Top Stat x25 Cooldown: 10 seconds Angel's Judgement W Effect: single target stun that deals damage Stun duration: 3 seconds Damage: Top Stat x45 Cooldown: 25 seconds Angel's Hymn E Effect: Heals an allied targe Heals: INT x 4 + 500 Cooldown: 20 seconds Combat Angel PASSIVE Effect: 100% chance to deal 2x damage Awakening F Effect: Become a t2 by using this skill with any drop from Devil of Awakening Ariser . Tips - Do some simple math with a calculator to see how much top stat you need to 1shot the mobs with your Q. For example the imp in lesser demon colony has 10.000 hp / 25 = 400 total top stat to one shot it. Group them up and kill them all with a single Q - If you want to go for sitael it is strongly recommended to start as INT so that you will have an easier time with the trial. You can revert to AGI after becomming sitael and simple farm back the stats lost as it will be faster than with an angel.